Un gato en el tren
by JunkDoggo
Summary: Rindou viaja en el mismo tren que el chef Yukihira, este se encuentra emocionado por encontrar a algún asiendo de la elite 10, pero quizás lo que busca aparezca cuando este deje de hacerlo y en el lugar menos esperado. Mal Summary, lo se, una idea fugaz que tuve. One-Shot. SoRin.


Un gato en el tren.

—Pues entonces...¡Tengamos un gran viaje!.— Exclamó el segundo asiento al los 4 alumnos antes de dar media vuelta sobre sus talones dejando al pequeño grupo de "Rebeldes" a solas para digerir la información que habían recibido.

Había sido un shock para estos descubrir que serian separados de sus compañeros durante las próximas partes de su examen, cosa que fue un golpe de su moral, excepto de una persona.

—Si Rindou-senpai esta aqui, ¿Saben lo que significa?.— Una voz mató el silencio que se había formado entre los presentes como le dieron atención al pelirrojo que hablaba.—¡Quizás podamos tener un shokugeki por un puesto en la elite 10!.—

Las reacciones de sus otros compañeros fueron unas mucho menos emocionadas mientras miraban al de ojos color dorados, mirandole como si de un bicho raro se tratará, al parecer aquel chef tenía una distinta mirada de la situación en la que se encontraban en esos momentos.

El pelirrojo les ignoro de manera rotunda como se alejo para ir al interior del tren a buscar si se encontraba otro puesto alto entre los 10 asientos solo siendo recibido por extrañas miradas tras de el por sus compañeros.

La busqueda por parte del pelirrojo a lo largo del tren no dio mucho resultado y con el estricto horario que tenían estos rápidamente tuvo que detener sus intentos de encontrar a algún pez gordo de las elite 10. Este caminó decepcionado hasta la habitación que era designada para el, ahogó un bostezo cubriendose la boca en lo que usaba su llave para meterse en su habitación, sus horarios para madrugar le llevaron a nada más entrar en su habitación este empezo a cambiarse la pijama, quitandose tanto el abrigo como la chamarra que llevaba y cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la camiseta este se percato de unos dorados ojos felinos observandole desde donde se encontraba la cama, allí una figura femenina de larga cabellera roja le miraba con mucho interés acompañado de una sonrisa complacida.

—Vaya, Yukihira Souma, no sabia que hacia esta clase de espectaculos y eso que ni siquiera es mi cumpleaños.—

—Rindou-senpai, ¿Que haces aquí?.— Este pregunto como se bajaba la camiseta frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Hasta hace nada ver como mi lindo kouhai hacía un striptease para mi.— Respondía juguetona la mayor como se acercaba para meterla una mano bajo la camiseta, pasando con cuidado sus manos a lo largo del abdomen del menor, al menos lo que pudo antes que el pelirrojo diera unos pasos atrás alejandose del tacto de la chica. —Owww, que aburrido, Yukihira Souma.~ —Hacia un puchero.

—Perdón pero aún tengo algo de respeto por el espacio personal. —Este tomo asiento en un pequeño asiento frente a la cama que tenia a un lado un escritorio. —Además, si mi padre supiera sobre esto posiblemente me diría que como hombre debo casarme contigo o algo por el estilo.

Una imagen del un hombre igualmente pelirrojo pero con un tono más oscuro al del chico mientras le daba constantes palmadas y bromas acerca de que le presentara a su novia o algo parecido en la cabeza del menor Yukihira.

—Sigo sin verle nada mal. —Este solto a la ligera, echandose ligeramente hacia atras deteniendose al apoyar sus manos sobre la cama. —Ya sabes, pasar una vida juntos, ser marido y mujer, tener hijos...~—

—Deja de jugar conmigo.— Este respondió cruzandose de brazos.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Pero que clase de senpai seria si no molesto a mi querido Kouhai?. —Esta empezo a agitar sus piernas como una niña haciendo berrinche. —No eres bajito como Kuga o seria como Nene, no tienes mal caracter como Eizan, ni tímido como Tsukasa, eres como...Como...—

—¿Como tu?.—

—¡Exacto! ¡A ti nada te afecta!. —La mirada de la chica se fue moviendo hacia la ventana, distrayendose con las estrellas que iluminaba el cuelo de Hokkaido. —Ni siquiera te afecta que insinuó que te cases conmigo.—

—Es que se que estas jugando conmigo. —Este se quedo con la mirada sobre la mayor, acomodandose ligeramente sobre el asiento en el que estaba.

—¿Y si no fuera así?.— Como salio la pregunta de los labios de la chica esta se gano más la atención del contrario, abriendo ligeramente más los ojos antes de reír entre dientes.

—Moh~ ¿Acaso ni siquiera lo imaginas?. —Esta recupero la compostura, sentandose correctamente sobre la cama del contrario, posando su mirada de depredadora sobre el menor haciendole tragar ligeramente. —Según recuerdo tienes un comedo familiar.—

—Sí, es cierto, el "Comedor Yukihira."—

—¡Pues imaginalo!. —Exclamó la mayor. —Tu y yo, viviendo juntos, encargandonos de tu comedor, acurrucandonos en las noches, ya sabes, una vida juntos.—

—¿Acaso no vas a decir algo sobre que tengo un comedor o parecido?.—

—¿La comida es deliciosa?.—

—¡Por supuesto!.—

—Entonces no le veo el problema, por favor Yukihira, tu ya deberias saber que no soy como esos estirados ricos. —Este se adelanto algo más en su lugar, lo suficiente para alcanzar a acariciar el mentón del chico. —Soy tu querida Rindou-senpai después de todo.~—

Ante aquel comentario seguido de las suaves caricias por parte de la contraria hicieron tragar en seco a Souma, el cual retrocedio ligeramente, encontrandose acorralado sobre su propio asiento.

—Además... —Continuó la chica. —Según escuche rumores tienes algo que podria interesarme mucho.~—

La pelirroja se acerco peligrosamente al menor, lo suficiente para susurrarle en apenas un suspiro que solo el podria de escuchar, sacandole una sonrisa picara al chica que rápidamente se empino hacia adelante, pasando a llevar a la chica con el, quedando la contraria bajo el aferrandose a su cuello mientras el menor pasaba las manos bajo los brazos de la pelirroja, la cual ya estaba medio recostada sobre la cama aunque mantenia la espalda ligeramente levantada, este paso la cabeza por encima del hombro de la Rindou, haciendo aquello algo más intimo entre ambos.

—¡Oye, Yukihira creo que...! —El Italiano, Takuni Aldini, detuvo de golpe su frase ante la escena del segundo asiento de la élite todo enmarañado con Yukihira Souma sobre la cama, el rubio se quedo en blanco durante un momento cuando logro recuperarse de la sorpresa y se disponia a hablar se detuvo al sentir una presencia amenazadora hacia el proveniente de cierta parte de la habitación, especificamente de cierta chica que disfrutaba su momento a solas con su compañero menor favorito, el Aldini ante ello reteocedio lentamente, cerrando la puerta y alejandose, jurandose a si mismo olvidar lo que acabo de presenciar por su propio bienestar.

Mientraa tanto con la pareja, Yukihira estaba tan absorto en sus acciones que ignoro por completo la intromisión de su compañero en la habitación.

—¡Lo tengo!. — Exclamó mientras tiraba desde su posición un frasco, separándose ligeramente de la chica, que habia sacado de la mochila que se encontraba tras la contraria conteniendo este un extraño contenido.

—¡Oh! Esto es...—

—Síp, anguila empanada con nueces, miel, mayonesa, cubierta con mantequilla de maní y mermelada, las chispitas son opcionales.— Describio a la perfección el revoltijo de alimentos que llevaba en aquel frasco el.

—Oh~ ¡Dame, dame, dame!. —Empezo la contraria abriendo su boca cual consentida a lo que Souma rodo los ojos, sacando uno de los pecualiares experimentos asquerosos que hacía, el nunca se negaria alguien que quisiera comerlo sin que este le obligará a ello.

—¿Que tal?. —Se puso expectante el alumno de primer año mientras observaba a la contraria apretar los ojos ligeramente mientras mordia y saboreaba el peculiar bocadillo.

—Ah~ Eso fue...¡Bastante asqueroso!.—

—¿Verdad? Estuve probando texturas y me di cuenta que esto aumenta su mal sabor al encontrar demasiada información.—

—Sí, es más fácil masticar insectos que esas cosas...¡Dame más!.—

—¡Con gusto!.—

Así la pareja de pelirrojos siguió continuando probando el nauseabundo alimento, siendo Souma quien alimentaba a Rindou mientras ella regalaba discretas caricias sobre el cabello y espalda del menor, el cual no las notaba.

—Realmente eres grandioso cocinando comida asquerosa, Yukihira Souma, si eso se tomara en cuenta serias sin problemas el primer asiento. —Bromeo la chica dándole un coqueto guiño al menor.

—Nah, esto es más que nada un pasatiempo, además, dices eso porque no has probado lo que puede hacer mi padre, estoy seguro que eso podria mandar a una persona a un coma. —Comento frotándose ligeramente la barbilla el pelirrojo pensando en lo que su padre podia preparar descrito como asqueroso.

Un suspiro relajado se escapo de entre los labios de la chica como se estiraba ligeramente, llevando los brazos sobre su cabeza, habian matado un largo rato juntos mientras comian el asqueroso bocadillo.

—Bien, ya se hizo tarde, creo que es hora de dormir.—

—Sí, tienes razón, supongo que ahora volveras a tu habitación, Rind...— La frase del menor fue cortada como la alumna de tercer año se puso de pie en medió de la habitación, quitando tanto su chaqueta como el sueter, dejando a la vista nada más que esa falda la cual la chica usualmente llevaba desordenada con unos botones abierto dejando a la vista parte de su escote, esta hizo un simple movimiento soltando el broche de su falda la cual cayo al cuelo dejando apenas cubiertas las bragas de la chica por algunos cuantas puntas de su camisa que sobresalian, esta se quitó los zapatos para meterse en la cama de la habitación, acurrucandose al rincón.

—Listo, Yukihira Souma, puedes tomar tu lugar.— La mayor hablo a la ligera como mantenia las mantas a su lado abiertas, una obvia invitación al contrario, mientras tanto Souma trataba de cubrirse la cara con una mano, buscando evitar ver y que se notara el rojo de sus mejillas, siempre lo consideraron denso pero habia una diferencia entre denso y asexual, y el no era esto último.

—R-Rindou...Senpai...— Esta era posiblemente de las pocas veces en que se podía ver nervioso al chef Yukihira, este habia sido tomado por primera vez con la guardia baja, ni siquiera encontrarse con el chef Dojima en los baños habia sido algo ni comparado a esto. —¿Que haces?.—

—Acostarme.—

—No, me refiero a tu ropa.—

—¿Pensabas que iba a dormir con el uniforme?.—

—No, si no, ¿Por que tu...? Ugh. —Este no podia concentrarse luego de la escena frente a el, mientras la pelirroja le observaba con diversión.

—Vamos, Souma, no querras estar cansado mañana, ven a la cama.~ —Agrego un tono coqueto a esas últimas palabras que dijo dando una palmadita sobre la cama, incluso se dio el lujo de llamarlo por su nombre.

—Hm...— Este no podia responder a su logica, podia dormir en el piso, pero posiblemente con la chica en la cama seguiría incomodo o hasta podia enfermar, este finalmente cedio empezando a quitarse la camisa, dejando a la vista una camiseta debajo mientras se quitaba los zapatos para apagar las luces y se metia en la cama, entre menos viera mejor.

Este paso un largo rato incómodo, podia sentir la sonrisa juguetona de la chica acompañada de sus ojos observandole aún con las luces apagadas, este finalmente empezo a caer al suelo como entre el calor de la cama y el movimiento del tren le hacian caer en el sueño, por su lado, Rindou sonrió triunfante cuando sintió los suaves ronquidos del contrario, esta se acerco ligeramente, cosa que no podria hacer con el nervioso del menor despierto antes, esta volvió a su antigua acción acariciando con cuidado el abdomen del pelirrojo.

—Nada mal.~— Canturreo divertida.

—Rindou...~—

—Hmp...— Este fue sorprendida al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios contrarios, esta se acerco para verificar que el menor seguía durmiendo y así era, estaba hablando dormido, esto ligeramente conmovió a la estudiante de tercero.

—Te...— Esto despertó su interes, al parecer iba a decir más el dormido. —Rindou-senpai, yo...— La mejillas de la contraria se encendieron ligeramente al escucharlo, ¿Acaso era confesión inconsistente?. —Rindou-senpai, yo...¡Te reto por tu asiento!.— Este tuvo que contener su risa ante aquella declaración.

Una idea divertida paso por la cabeza de la mayor como se acercaba al contrario, descubriendo ligeramente su cabeza para poder susurrarle.

—Pero si pierdes deberas casarte conmigo.—

—¡Acepto!.— Fue una respuesta bastante repentina y fuerte, aunque el estudiante seguía dormido, pero fue suficiente para robarle una sonrisa a la mayor, esta con cuidado salio de la cama, pasando sobre el estudiante de primero, tomando sus ropas para vestirse, este una vez vestida se acerco a la cama, arropando mejor al chica y regalandole una caricias sobre su rojiza cabellera.

—Espero que cumplas tu palabras, Yukihira.— Comento antes de darle un beso sobre la mejilla dejando al chica dormir mientras ella salia de su habitación para ir a la propia.

Mientras tanto el menor se cubrio con las mantas hasta la cabeza, ahora no sabia si queria ganar o perder cuando se enfrentara al segundo asiento si alguna vez pasaba, bueno, al menos no seria pronto.

Unos días más tarde...

El regimiento de cocina se llevaba a cargo y el menor daba un suspiro antes de recibir una extrala sensación sobre su cuello, bastante calida, tenia a la experta de ingredientes exoticos respirandole en el cuello.

—Espero que recuerdes lo que apostaste, Yukihira Souma.—

—Sí, lo recuerdo...Pero no dijimos nada si ganaba el asiento de Tsukasa-senpai.— Comento apuntando al aludido que se miraba confundido, y hasta asustado por la repentina atención.

—¡No es justo!.—

—Así aprenderás a no hacer apuestas con alguien dormido.— El menor se cruzo de brazos frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Hmp.— La mayor se fue haciendo berrinche con el resto de central a quejarse un poco sin revelar nada.

—...Además, se supone que debe ser el hombre quien pide matrimonio. —Este dio un pequeño vistazo a la pelirroja.— Quizás primero deba ir paso por paso, novia es un buen inicio.— Hablo para si mismo el pelirrojo alejandose hacia donde sus amigos

[Nota del Autor: Sí, esta fue una idea fugaz que se me paso por la cabeza, espero que la disfruten. Paz.]

[PD: Esta es mi OTP.]


End file.
